EL ULTIMO SUSPIRO DE ARTHAS
by The Real Wintershade
Summary: Esta historia relata los ultimos dias de Arthas en este mundo, antes de volverse al servicio del Rey Lich, espero que les guste, y mas aun espero me manden su opinión.


**EL ÚLTIMO SUSPIRO DE ARTHAS**

**CAPITULO 1: LA PLAGA CONTINUA**

Después de la larga y pesada jornada para asesinar al señor del terror Mal'ganis, Arthas y sus hombres están desechos y necesitan un largo descanso para antes de regresar a casa con lo que ellos creían, era la victoria en sus manos.

Arthas por su parte, con la Frostmourne en sus manos, no dejaba de pensar en la muerte de su fiel amigo Muradin, aunque le remordía la conciencia haber tomado la decisión de arriesgar su vida para conseguir esa legendaria espada, que le prometía la destrucción de aquellos que querían ver caer a su pueblo, se pensaba para sí mismo, que aunque fuese un error, era un error que cometería gustosamente de nuevo. Unas horas más tarde, ya caída la noche, Arthas decidió presentarse antes sus hombres para darles unas palabras de motivación, pero de pronto, al estar cerca de uno de ellos, una voz se escuchó en su mente. Algo de pronto le segó la visión y los oídos, y al abrir de nuevo los ojos vio a ese hombre con la cara pálida y arrugada, y sus ojos, sus ojos estaban en blanco y con un aspecto pútrido. No había duda, ese soldado estaba infectado y se convertiría en un muerto viviente de un minuto a otro.

**Voz**: Matadlo.

Arthas sin pensarlo dos veces tomo la Frostmourne en sus manos y con fuerza le dio un certero corte en el cuello a aquel desdichado, este alcanzó a moverse hacia atrás, mas solo pudo evitar que su cabeza rodara, y la espada le corto la mitad del cuello, bañando al príncipe en sangre para después caer hacia atrás por el peso de su armadura, que ya no podía ser sostenido por sus piernas sin presión.

Arthas iba a dar el punzón fulminante contra el soldado, cuando de pronto otro más llego por la izquierda y asustado grito:

**Soldado**: ¡Príncipe Arthas!, ¿pero qué ha hecho?

Otros soldados se acercaron a ver lo que había sucedido, y cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca, presenciaron como Arthas puso su pie a un lado del hombre caído y después con sus dos manos empuñando la espada, perforo la caja torácico del hombre y atravesó y destrozó su corazón, cesando así el flujo de sangre que salía por su cuello.

Otro soldado al ver el espantoso suceso, alzó la voz.

**Capitán**: ¿Pero qué ha pasado aquí?, Príncipe Arthas, pero que…

**Arthas**: Este pobre hombre estaba a punto de convertirse en un maldito muerto viviente, creí que habíamos acabado con esto, pero tal parece que esta enfermedad sigue en el aire, posiblemente ataque a los más débiles.

**Soldado**: Pero Señor, hace unos minutos hable con él, estaba en perfectas condiciones. ¿Cómo es posible que se infectara tan rápido?

**Arthas**: ¿Acaso estáis dudando de mí, soldado?, míralo con tus propios ojos, la podredumbre en su cara es notable.

El soldado echo un rápido vistazo a la cara del muerto, pero ésta estaba llena de sangre y no pudo percatarse de nada más que el hecho de que ya no se movía.

**Soldado**: Os pido una disculpa Mi Lord, no debí dudar de vuestra palabra.

**Arthas**: No importa más. Os ordeno a todos que cuiden de sus alimentos de ahora en adelante, si encuentran algo que no va, no lo coman y échenlo al fuego para que no lo coma nadie, y descansen bien, no quiero que se presenten más casos como este.

**Capitán**: Príncipe Arthas, ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con el cuerpo?

**Arthas**: Entiérrenlo afuera del campamento junto a los demás cuerpos, y después tomen un baño y quemen todo la vestimenta que se les haya manchado de sangre, yo haré lo mismo.

Mientras Arthas, daba estas órdenes, saco un pañuelo de entre sus prendas y limpió la sangre de la Frostmourne, cual enfundó después en su espalda. Una hora después, los soldados ya habían vuelto de enterrar el cuerpo y se disponían a descansar.

CAPITULO 2: EL SUEÑO

El príncipe Arthas olvido sus ganas de hablar con la gente y se retiró a su tienda para dormir, pero antes de entrar a su habitación, escucho de nuevo esa voz.

**Voz**: Bien hecho.

**Arthas**: ¿Quién anda ahí?, Da la cara. ¡Cobarde!

Arthas volteó a todos lados y no pudo ver a nadie, tal vez solo era el cansancio lo que le hacía escuchar cosas.

Unas horas más tarde, Arthas soñaba con su regreso a casa, el enorme portón de madera caía ante sus pies para dejarle pasar hacia el trono, toda la gente en Lordaeron estaba reunida para darle la bienvenida, desde las alturas, lanzaban pétalos de rosa a sus pies, recibiéndolo alegremente, estaba a unos pasos de la habitación del trono, pero de pronto, algo estaba mal, algo lo hizo agitarse y el entorno cambio, la gente se había callado de pronto, y cuando volteó a ver qué pasaba, dos hombres extraños lo acompañaban, sus caras estaban pálidas y arrugadas, igual que la del hombre al que tuvo que matar en Northrend, el mal estaba en su pueblo de nuevo, y esta vez demasiado cerca del trono de su padre.

**Arthas**: ¡No!, ¿Qué está pasando?

**Voz**: ¡JA JA JA!

Bañado en sudor, a pesar de la crudeza del frio, Arthas despertó súbitamente debido a lo que pareció ser una pesadilla. Noto que ya era de día y tal vez mas tarde de lo que pensaba, así que rápidamente se vistió con su armadura y unas cuantas mantas alrededor de sus hombros para evitar el frio. Al salir de su tienda de campaña, noto que era un día hermoso, el sol se había dignado después de un par de meses, a visitar estas tierras tan olvidadas por su luz. Llegando a la mesa en donde los demás hombres, se empezó a escuchar el golpeteo de sus manos sobre la mesa, todos casi al unísono golpeando la mesa y haciendo un sonido con sus bocas, como si estuvieran bufando. Arthas dejo ver una ligera sonrisa ante la bienvenida tan extraña y divertida de sus soldados, pronto la comida llego a la mesa, y Arthas con un poco más de ánimo, se levantó ante sus hombres y se propuso a hablar.

**Arthas**: Bien muchachos, esto lo había querido hacer ayer, pero los sucesos no propiciaron mis ganas, y será mejor hoy que nunca.

**Soldados**: Arthas, Arthas, Arthas…

Arthas: Me alegro verlos tan entusiastas. Esta guerra que hemos librado contra la misma muerte, ya la hemos ganado, y debéis sentirse orgullosos de vosotros mismos, me parece que también es bueno deciros, que eh decidido que no descansaremos más en este horrendo lugar, recojan sus tiendas, mañana mismo nos vamos a casa.

**Soldados**: ¡Seeeeeeeeee!

Los soldados se entusiasmaron en sobremanera al escuchar la noticia, después del incidente de la noche anterior, esto era como agua para sus secas gargantas. La comida se llevó en paz y con muchas risas y bromas, todos empezaron a pararse de grupos en grupos, Arthas, se levantó un tiempo después y se dirigió hacia las puertas del campamento para hablar con los guardias y caminar un poco. El sol seguía alumbrando con fuerza aunque el frio no dejaba de ser un problema para las manos y la cara. Caminaba seguro y altanero con su armadura plateada envuelta en un par de mantas, y en su espalda, la poderosa Frostmourne enfundada, mostrando solo el tétrico mango metálico que tenía como ornamento una pequeña calavera metálica a la que le brotaban unos cuernos de la frente.

**CAPITULO 3: ¿UNA ALUCINACIÓN?**

Las cosas marchaban bien ese día, cuando un hombre llegaba gritando desde lejos.

**Hombre**: ¡Arthas!, ¡Arthas!

**Arthas**: ¿Pero quién se atreve a hablarme así? (Se susurró para sí mismo)

Cuando el hombre llego hasta donde Arthas, le tomo del hombro y lo jaloneo hacia atrás, Arthas se extrañó de la manera de actuar de este hombre, y al voltear a verlo, se llevó un susto de muerte, al ver la cara de aquel viejo nigromante al que mato en Andorhal,

**Arthas**: ¡Kel'Thuzad!, ¿Cómo es posible? (Pensó para sí mismo mientras su cara dejaba mostrar su asombro).

**Hombre**: Joven Arthas, ¡ya eres nuestro!

Arthas: ¡No!

**Arthas** se echó para atrás en posición defensiva, y después cerro los ojos para volver abrirlos con la esperanza de que solo haya sido un espejismo.

**Hombre**: ¿Pasa algo mi Lord?

**Arthas**: ¿Qué? (Pregunto mientras abría los ojos de vuelta)

Arthas volvió a ver al hombre y noto que no había nada extraño, pero cuando apenas se empezaba a alegrar de que no fuera nada, el hombre se sonrió ligeramente para después abrir su boca de manera extraordinaria y aventarse contra el príncipe como con la intención de morderlo. El príncipe impresionado alcanzo a echarse para atrás y saco su espada, y cuando el hombre se le venía encima como un perro salvaje, Arthas lo atravesó con la espada desde el estómago para arriba, con lo que logro detener su avance y después lo pateo hacia delante para desenterrarle la espada.

**Capitán**: ¡Arthas!, ¿pero qué ha sucedido?

**Arthas**: Este desdichado ya había perdido su voluntad, casi me muerde el muy desgraciado.

**Capitán**: Pero mi Lord, lo acababa de ver, ¿cómo es posible que estuviera infectado ya?

**Arthas**: ¡Maldita sea Capitán!, lo eh visto con mis propios ojos. ¿Qué diablos está ocurriendo aquí?

**Capitán**: Príncipe Arthas, no quisiera dudar de voz y vuestra salud, pero es muy extraño que haya matado ya a dos personas y nadie más haya visto nada de esto.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿Insinúas que estoy matando a mis hombres por diversión?

**Capitán**: No mi Lord, pero tal vez Muradin tenía razón, esa espada es muy extraña, y lo noto con un semblante distinto desde hace un tiempo.

**Guardia**: Mi Lord, perdonadme, pero yo también pienso que esa espada tiene algo extraño, debería tener cuidado.

Los hombres se reunieron ante el príncipe, mientras el guardián de la puerta y el capitán discutían con él, no muchos se atrevían a discutir con Arthas, debido a su carácter, pero esta vez el capitán se decidió a hablar, más que por él, por la preocupación de sus hombres, al ver el cambio que estaba presentando su líder.

**Arthas**: Tal vez solo el peso de esta larga jornada sea lo que estáis notando, pero creedme que mi juicio sigue intacto Capitán, pronto nos largaremos de aquí y todos dejaremos atrás todo lo que hemos vivido en esta maldita tierra.

**Soldado**: Mirad, el sol se está metiendo.

Los hombres voltearon al cielo y notaron que las nubes estaban bastante alborotadas, y en pocos segundos cubrieron el sol, y entonces el frio se hizo sentir con más fuerza.

**Capitán**: Príncipe Arthas, lamento haber dudado de vuestra mente, es verdad que la fatiga nos ha golpeado a todos, pero aun así, debería tener cuidado con esa espada. ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella cuando lleguemos a Lordaeron?

Los hombres estaban ahí escuchando la plática del capitán con Arthas, todos tenían frio, estaban de brazos cruzados frotándose los antebrazos, se notaba que se les escapaba el calor por el aliento en forma de vapor. El capitán estaba parado en frente de Arthas, su respiración se había agitado un poco, tal vez por el frio, pero Arthas se hallaba sin la menor inmutación, mantenía un cierto temple y mientras miraba la Frostmourne, volteó a ver al capitán.

**Arthas**: Se la otorgaré a mi padre, es un tesoro que ahora pertenece al pueblo de Lordaeron, pero tomaré en cuenta tus advertencias capitán, y una vez allá, haré que sea llevada a Dalaran para su examinación por los altos magos. Os ordeno que entren a las tiendas de campaña, el viento se está poniendo pesado y no quiero llevar enfermos de catarro a Lordaeron.

Ya una vez en su tienda de campaña, Arthas se preguntó si de verdad la Frostmourne tendría algo que ver con las cosas que ha visto, y quizás, también con ese extraño sueño que tuvo la noche pasada, pero el sueño junto con el frio se empezó a hacer pesado, aun no era tan noche como para dormir ya, pero la oscuridad del ambiente provocada por las nubes de tormenta, no daba mucha oportunidad de hacer algo más.

**CAPITULO 4: EL TESORO MALDITO**

Arthas de pronto abrió los ojos, con pesadez y un dolor de cabeza insoportable, pero la luz no lo dejaba ver bien, todo estaba tan borroso. Miro extrañado los palcos en los cuales se sienta el parlamento del reino y el candelabro hasta arriba resplandeciente, estaba en el trono de su padre. ¿Cómo había llegado ahí?, ¿Es acaso otro sueño? De pronto oye como algo cae al suelo, la vista aun le falla un poco, pero puede ver bien de repente lo que cayó al suelo y ahora se encuentra a sus pies.

**Arthas**: Pero que, ¡Es la corona de mi padre!

Tomó en sus manos la corona y notó una mancha de sangre fresca en la parte frontal de la misma.

**Arthas**: ¡No!

**Voz**: ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

Al escuchar las carcajadas supuso que había alguien junto a él, pero cuando apenas iba a voltear, un estruendoso sonido se escuchó, como si algo de cristal se hubiera despedazado.

Arthas de pronto despertó y vio que su lámpara de aceite había caído al suelo, el viento abrió la tienda y la empujo al piso así que rápidamente se paró y empezó a apagar el fuego con una de las cobijas. Cuando el viento se calmó y prendió otra lámpara que estaba ahí. Arthas comenzó a pensar en este nuevo sueño, tal vez, esta sería la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la que Arthas sintió miedo. Un miedo que no lo dejó recuperar el sueño, en todo este tiempo, todo lo que pudo hacer fue rezar para que aquellos sueños, no tuvieran nada que ver con la realidad, y de pronto, el sueño lo volvió a vencer.

**Soldado**: ¡Mi Lord!, ¡O por Dios!

Un soldado entró de pronto a la tienda de campaña, y al ver a su líder mal acomodado y sin arropar sobre su cama, pensó en lo peor. Pero de repente Arthas despertó y se sentó en su cama, el soldado suspiró reconfortado y entonces Arthas se dirigió a él.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué pasa soldado?, ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

**Soldado**: Mi Lord ha pasado algo terrible, la mitad de los hombres, están…

Cuando Arthas salió de su habitación, vio con gran angustia como varios cuerpos eran sacados de las tiendas de campaña, cuerpos de sus propios hombres. Pero ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?, ¿Por qué estas muertes? Arthas miraba con terror para todos lados, como buscando una salida o una manera de despertar, pero esto no era una pesadilla. Una mano se posó en su hombro derecho, y al voltear, estaba ahí el capitán de las fuerzas armadas.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?, ¿Por qué han muerto estos hombres?, Qué demonios…

Capitán: Parece ser que el frio de la noche acabó con sus energías, ni yo mismo puedo entender como ha ocurrido esto. Parece obra de un maleficio.

Arthas se encamino a donde los demás hombres, y muchos de los sobrevivientes estaban asustados, era como si algo o alguien hubiera sabido de su salida de Northrend, y les hubiera jugado la última carta.

**Arthas**: ¿En dónde están poniendo los cuerpos?

**Soldado**: Los estamos apilando afuera del campamento mi señor.

**Arthas**: ¿Apilando?, ¿Por qué?

**Capitán**: Son muchos los que murieron Arthas, me temo que solo quedamos unos 50 hombres vivos y aun no acabamos de sacarlos del campamento.

**Soldado**: Esto ha sido una maldición, hemos molestado a algún viejo demonio con nuestra presencia.

**Arthas**: ¡Ya es suficiente!, el último demonio enojado en contra de nosotros lo he asesinado hace ya 5 días, la Frostmourne nos ha salvado de él…

**Soldado**: Es esa espada que llevas en vuestra espalda, esta maldita y nosotros con ella.

**Arthas**: He dicho que es suficiente, soldado, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que este trozo de metal sea la causa de todo esto, cuando nos ha entregado la victoria?

**Capitán**: Príncipe Arthas, lamento tener que hablarte de esta manera, pero tienes que entender a tus hombres, desde que portas la Frostmourne, cosas extrañas han sucedido, y ahora esto.

**Arthas**: Sigan con sus labores, y quiero que entierren esos cuerpos, no podemos dejarles ahí a la intemperie.

Arthas se sintió atacado por sus propios hombres cuando estos culparon a la Frostmourne de tal tragedia, pero en su corazón sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella.

Arthas pasó todo ese día sin probar bocado ni salir de su habitación, hasta la tarde en que un soldado fue a ver si estaba bien y le pidió a este que llamara al Capitán.

**CAPITULO 5: "EL VIAJE A LA OSCURIDAD"**

**Capitán**: Príncipe Arthas, me ha mandado a llamar.

**Arthas**: Necesito un favor Capitán y necesito que sea esta noche.

**Capitán**: ¿Qué necesitas, Mi Lord?

Arthas: Esta espada, lo eh pensado mucho y realmente creo que si hay algo siniestro en ella, y ya no creo conveniente llevarla hasta la presencia de mi padre. Quiero devolverla a su lugar de origen.

**Capitán**: Pero mi Lord, eso es demasiado peligroso, además creíamos que usted querría marcharse mañana mismo de aquí.

**Arthas**: Los hombres ya pueden marcharse mañana mismo si ellos desean, pero necesitare que reúnas a nueve hombres dispuestos a acompañarme en mi viaje a ese lugar.

**Capitán**: ¿Se refiere al lugar que Muradin nombró "El trono de Hielo", en donde se hallaba la espada?

**Arthas**: Si, quiero que los reúnas ahora mismo, y nombra a alguien como tu sucesor para que dirija a los hombres de vuelta a casa.

**Capitán**: Se hará como tú digas Arthas.

Caída la noche, los nueve hombres junto con el Capitán estaban reunidos afuera de la tienda de Arthas. Él pronto salió a reunirse con ellos, eran 5 espadachines y 4 fusileros enanos.

**Arthas**: Caballeros, tenemos una misión más que llevar acabo antes de regresar a casa. Como el capitán ya les habrá comentado, haremos un recorrido hacia el trono de hielo para devolver la Frostmourne a su lugar, creo que ya nos ha dado la ayuda que necesitábamos y no podemos arriesgarnos a llevar una reliquia que podría estar maldita a nuestro hogar.

**Soldado**: Lo acompañaremos a donde tenga que ser, mi lord.

**Arthas**: Gracias, soldado. Ahora pongámonos en marcha, Capitán vos portaras la antorcha, el viaje será de al meno horas, quiero que vigilen bien sus espaldas, la última vez que recorrí aquel camino era de día, y aun así era bastante peligroso.

**Capitán**: Estamos enterados, Príncipe, de que la última vez volvió usted solo, aun así estamos dispuestos a arriesgar nuestras vidas.

**Arthas**: Así fue, todos fuimos tremendamente vapuleados por las bestias que habitan ahí, pero no temáis caballeros, lo lograremos pase lo que pase.

**Voz**: ¡Mentiroso!

**Arthas**: No de nuevo (Pensó Arthas para sí mismo cuando esa extraña voz se volvió a escuchar en su cabeza)

Arthas realmente no sabía lo que había sucedido en ese lugar, ni sabía cómo había logrados salir con vida de ahí, su mente estaba en blanco desde que tomo la espada en sus manos hasta que regreso con ella al campo de batalla con sus demás hombres.

Pronto habrían abandonado el campamento para adentrarse al camino del bosque que conducía al pedestal de la Frostmourne. El grupo de soldados tendría su primer pequeño enfrentamiento en el viaje contra una jauría de lobos salvajes, que intentaron en vano convertirlos en la cena para sus crías. Arthas se puso enfrente de la caravana junto con el capitán. Pasada una hora el camino aun parecía largo para antes de llegar a aquella zona a un lado del misterioso trono de hielo. De pronto la voz empezó a hablar de nuevo.

**Voz**: ¡Eres mío!

**Arthas**: ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Ahh!

La vista de Arthas volvió a nublarse y la cabeza empezó de nuevo a dolerle de manera descomunal. Al voltear a un lado, su vista lo dejó advertir la presencia de un necrófago que se le acercaba peligrosamente. Arthas saco la espada rúnica en sus manos y enseguida ataco al monstruo, pero este parecía estar preparado y se echó para atrás antes de que Arthas pudiera tocarlo, nuevamente el monstruo atacó a Arthas, pero antes de llegar a él, Arthas lo lanzó hacia atrás de un cuchillazo, dejándolo tirado en el suelo. Arthas volvió a sentir ese dolor de cabeza, pero trato de recuperarse rápidamente y se lanzó para atravesar con la Frostmourne el cuerpo del monstruo, pero al ver su objetivo, se dio cuenta de que no era el monstruo, si no el capitán, quien estaba fuertemente herido. ¿Cómo pudo pasarle esto?, solo había una posibilidad. Los hombres se le quedaban mirando asustados, hasta que decidió hablar.

**Arthas**: ¡No!, ¿Qué me está pasando?

**Soldado**: Mi Lord, ¿Qué ha hecho?

**Arthas**: Escúchenme todos, quiero que regresen al campamento, ya no puedo ser responsable de mis actos, algo esta… ¡Ahhh!

El dolor volvió a pronunciarse en su cabeza de manera descomunal, Arthas sabía que todo el que estuviera cerca de él estaba en peligro, así que al ver a sus hombres que no se movían por el asombro, decidió correr sin previo aviso lejos de ellos. Con la vista nublada apenas podía ver por dónde iba hasta que de pronto cayó por un lado del camino hacia un barranco, y ya en el fondo sintió que una piedra golpeó su cabeza, quedando inconsciente.

**CAPITULO 6:"ATRAPADO Y CONGELADO EN EL TECHO DEL MUNDO"**

Nuevamente, Arthas despertó en la misma pesadilla, esta vez, despertó como de un largo sueño sentado en el trono de su padre, ¿Por qué estaba él ahí?, es lo que se preguntaba, ¿Dónde podía estar su padre? Pronto se levantó para buscarlo por todos lados, la corona estaba tirada en el suelo con una mancha de sangre sobre ella.

**Arthas**: No, no de nuevo, Padre, ¿Dónde estás?, ayúdame a salir de esto, ¡por favor!

**Rey Therenas**: Hijo mío, estoy aquí.

Cuando Arthas volteó, a un lado del trono se hallaba su padre bañado en sangre con una terrible herida en el cuello.

**Arthas**: ¡No!, ¡Padre, ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

**Mal'ganis**: JAJAJA, ¿No lo recuerdas ya, joven príncipe?

**Arthas**: ¿Qué?

Arthas no podía creer que Mal'ganis estuviera ahí, después de haberlo matado, de pronto todo se puso negro y un frio inmenso recorrió el cuerpo de Arthas.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué… que ha pasado?, ¿Dónde estoy?

**Voz**: Hijo mío.

**Arthas**: ¿Padre?, no, esa no es tu voz. ¿Quién sois?, y ¿Qué queréis de mí?

**Voz**: Hijo mío.

**Arthas**: No me llames hijo, ¡muéstrate!

**Voz**: Todo a su tiempo.

Arthas empezó a caminar hacia delante, como si supiera que allá, es a donde tenía que ir, sin siquiera tener una luz. De pronto, una pálida luz alumbro el lugar en el que se encontraba, había llegado, estaba en el lugar de donde tomó la Frostmourne.

**Arthas**: ¿Cómo eh llegado aquí?, ¿Qué me ha pasado?

No podía equivocarse, era el mismo lugar, aun lado del pedestal, se hallaba congelado el cuerpo de Muradin. Casi estaba enterrado en su totalidad por la nieve, solo su pecho y cabeza salían de entre esta. Arthas lo miraba detenidamente como tratando de buscar un recuerdo en él que le haga saber que pasó la primera vez que llegó ahí. De pronto Muradin abrió los ojos y se levantó la mitad de su cuerpo, tomando con una de sus manos una pierna de Arthas.

**Muradin**: ¡Asesino!

**Arthas**: ¡Ahhh!

Arthas volvió a abrir los ojos y vio de nuevo el cuerpo de Muradin, esta vez casi carcomido en su totalidad y con solo una parte de su cara fuera de la nieve, algo le hacía sentir repulsión a todo ese entorno, y esperando que todo acabará pronto, saco la Frostmourne de la funda de su espalda para ponerla de vuelta en su pedestal. Pero de repente dos luces se empezaron a acercar a él. Al estar más de cerca, Arthas notó que eran dos espectros parecidos a los que estaban en la entrada la primera vez. Horrorosos e imponentes como ninguna otra cosa vista antes por Arthas, pero aun así, él se armó de valor.

**Arthas**: Fuera de aquí, fantasmas, ¡Abandonen este lugar en el nombre del Rey Therenas!

**Espectros**: JAJAJA, eres muy gracioso. Pretendes dar órdenes en el nombre de vuestro padre como si aún fueras digno de pronunciar su nombre siquiera.

**Arthas**: Jamás he traicionado a mi padre ni a mi pueblo, ¿Por qué no habría de ser digno de decir su nombre?

**Espectros**: OH, no lo recuerdas, JAJAJA, no sabes que hacen esas manchas de sangre en tus manos y en tus ropas.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué?

Arthas notó con miedo como estaba lleno de sangre fresca y de pronto un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Una nefasta visión en la que masacraba sin piedad a aquellos hombres que eligió el capitán para acompañarlo, ¿Cómo podía ser posible?

**Arthas**: No, no, es mentira, todo es obra de ustedes, quieren manipularme para devolver la espada a su lugar.

**Espectros**: ¿Y no es eso lo que has venido a hacer?

**Arthas**: Si… y aquí la tienen, si tanto la quieres.

**Espectros**: ¿Nosotros?, ¿quererla?, debes estar confundido joven Arthas, eres tu quien la quiere.

**Arthas**: Ya os eh dicho que eh venido a dejarla en su lugar.

**Espectros**: JAJAJA, pues anda, intenta deshacerte de ella.

Arthas sacó a Frostmourne y se acercó al pedestal para dejarla. Esta espada era la que le había ayudado a cumplir su venganza. El poder de Frostmourne era increíble, su poder recorría las venas de Arthas tal como la misma sangre, era embriagante y hasta adictivo sentir tanta fuerza, tanta magia. Arthas pensaba mil y un cosas, pero sus manos no podían soltar la Frostmourne, sería como dejar la clave para gobernarlo todo, y dejarla enterrarse en nieve. ¡No!, eso era un crimen, algo tan valioso no podía perderse para siempre, pero con tanto poder, solo la maldición le espera a quien lo posea, debía dejarla en su lugar, pero, ¿cómo?

**Arthas**: No puedo soltarla, esto ha sido obra de vosotros, su oscura magia me está manipulando.

**Espectros**: JAJAJA, seguramente toda tu vida la has solucionado culpando a otros de vuestros actos, ¿No es así joven príncipe?

**Arthas**: ¡Calla fantasma!, no permitiré que te metas en mi mente.

**Espectros**: ¿Qué me dices de los hombres a quienes matasteis?, ¿también eso ha sido obra nuestra?

**Arthas**: ¡No!, eso jamás ha sucedido, me han hecho ver algo que no…

**Espectros**: Y si no es real, ¿dónde están ellos ahora?, ¿No dijeron acaso que te acompañarían al fin del mundo? Los has sacrificado, tal como a los primeros, tal como a Muradin.

Las espeluznantes apariciones rodeaban a Arthas mientras le gritaban, estaba a punto del colapso entre el miedo, la impotencia y la incertidumbre que le causaba escuchar todo aquello.

**Arthas**: No es verdad, nunca hubiera sacrificado a mis hombres, y menos a un amigo.

**Espectros**: ¿En serio?, Arthas, ¿No harías lo que fuera por cumplir tu venganza?

**Arthas**: ¿Qué estáis diciendo?

**Espectros**: ¿No estarías gustoso de cargar con una maldición por salvar a tu pueblo?

Las palabras de los fantasmas hicieron que Arthas recuperara otro recuerdo más, y a su cabeza vino el recuerdo de Muradin leyéndole la inscripción de la misma: "Esta espada sellara el destino, así como la carne y el espíritu de aquel que se atreva a posesionarse de ella", y también se recordó a si mismo respondiendo con gran indiferencia ante la prevención de Muradin, diciéndole que no le importaría cargar con una maldición para salvar a su gente. Muradin no se rindió y trato de convencerlo de que desistiera de su venganza por la vida de sus hombres. "¡Al infierno mis hombres, nada me impedirá cumplir mi venganza", diciendo esto, Arthas comenzó a invocar a los espíritus para que le entregasen la espada, sin importarle la vida de quienes le rodeaban, cosa que termino con la vida de todos los que estaban en el lugar, excepto él, a quien había sido otorgada la espada.

**Espectros**: Asesino, Mentiroso, Traidor, Carnicero, ¡Maldito!

**Arthas**: No, ¡no es verdad!

**Espectros**: Vos lo has hecho, ¡Asesino! Vos, y vuestra estúpida ambición por venganza, por esa hambre de poder que siempre has tenido. Vos, y todas vuestras ganas de tenerlo todo.

**Arthas**: ¡Basta ya!, Soy un paladín, soy un defensor de la justicia, soy…

**Espectros**: JAJAJA, otra gran mentira, solo estas con los paladines en busca de su poder, todo lo quisieras es destronar a tu padre y quedarte con su reino, ¡Mentiroso!, ¡Asesino!, ¡Traidor!

**Arthas**: Ya eh tenido suficiente de ustedes, haré que se arrepientan de este engaño.

**Espectros**: Pero jamás hemos mentido joven príncipe, vos solo habéis tomado cuanto os dimos. Vamos, Arthas, solo mirad en vuestro corazón, mira en vuestra propia basura y encontraréis la verdad, ¿acaso os tiene preocupado la muerte de vuestro capitán?

**Espectros**: Después de haber sido vos mismo quien le ha segado la vida.

**Arthas**: Lo eh matado por un error, él no se merecía que yo…

**Espectros**: ¿Y acaso os sentís culpable?, ¿De verdad pesa en vuestros hombros el alma de ese desdichado?

**Arthas**: Yo…

Por más que intentaba sentir algo, Arthas solo encontraba el regocijo de sus victorias pasadas, solo sus deseos de pelear incansablemente, pero ya no sentía nada por nadie. Se sintió hueco por dentro, como si algo le faltara, en sus recuerdos más añorados, Jaina Proudmoore estaba en sus brazos, a veces riendo, a veces solo mirándolo fijamente, como en espera de un beso, un amor tan apasionado y secreto del que nadie más que ellos sabían, tan fuerte y tan vivo como ninguna otra cosa que haya tenido jamás. Sin embargo, esta vez Arthas lo recordaba como cualquier otra cosa, como si de pronto todo ese amor se halla ido al olvido sin dejar siquiera un rastro, una herida, algún vacío. Todo parecía insípido al recordarlo, como dar un mordisco a un témpano de hielo, todo estaba seco, sin vida, muerto.

**Espectros**: ¿Lo veis más claro ahora, príncipe? Has sido vos y solo vos quien lo ha destruido todo.

**Arthas**: ¿Por qué me hacéis esto?, ¿Por qué no puedo sentir nada?

**Espectros**: Ese, mi joven príncipe, es el precio de vuestra maldición, el pago por haber cumplido todos esos anhelos que guardabas en vuestro oscuro corazón.

**Arthas**: ¿Por qué me han dejado empuñarla en mis manos, porque no me habéis matado antes de tocarla siquiera?

**Espectros**: ¡JAJAJA! Os notamos tan entusiasta por obtenerla que no pudimos resistirnos, además, la tenéis ahora en vuestras manos por un pedido especial del Señor Oscuro.

**Arthas**: ¿El Señor Oscuro?

**Voz**: Hijo mío.

**Arthas**: ¡Nooo!, otra vez esa maldita voz, ¿es que no piensa dejarme en paz?

**Espectros**: Escuchas al Señor Oscuro, a través de la espada.

**Arthas**: ¿Qué tiene que ver el Señor Oscuro con la espada?

**Voz**: Es un regalo que os he dado.

La voz del Señor oscuro dejo de escucharse por un momento en la cabeza de Arthas, y de pronto, su resonancia la hizo parecer salida de las mismas paredes de hielo. Una estruendosa voz que haría temblar a cualquiera que no tuviera los suficientes pantalones, o más de la suficiente lucidez.

**Arthas**: ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me has elegido a mí para cargar con este tormento?

**Señor Oscuro**: Nunca os eh elegido, esta espada fue forjada por el destino para vos solamente, y vos habéis nacido para ella.

**Arthas**: Yo no eh nacido para esto, eh nacido para ser rey.

**Señor Oscuro**: Y seréis rey, joven príncipe. El más grande rey que jamás antes la tierra haya tenido.

**Arthas**: ¿Cómo puedo ser el rey de todo el mundo, cuando no puedo gobernar sobre mí mismo?

**Señor Oscuro**: Escuchad tu corazón, escucha tus deseos, no tus miedos. Escucha lo que realmente quieres, no lo que debes hacer.

Arthas sabía perfectamente lo que había en su corazón, todos esos deseos de tenerlo todo, de ser el único, el supremo. Sabía que tenía que usar también la cabeza si no quería ser imprudente, pero cuando intentaba pensar, su mente estaba bloqueada. Las voces de todos aquellos a quienes hizo daño una vez, rondaban como demonios en su cabeza, era imposible no escucharlas. Entonces en su corazón, ya no había culpa, ni remordimientos, ni pena, parecía haberse librado de un peso a la vez que se sentía amagado por otro.

A la vez que la voz del Señor Oscuro crecía y se tornaba poderosa en su interior, la única voz del bien que habitaba en su corazón, la voz de Lord Uther, se debilitaba como un aullido en el viento de la tormenta. Entonces Arthas sentía como la razón estorbaba en su camino como una piedra, pero cual camino ha tomado. Sin el poder en sus propios pensamientos, con su corazón liberado, el camino elegido fue el más fácil. Ese camino ancho y espacioso que toman aquellos que en el engaño encuentran su excusa, y conducen su ser a través de este sin mirar atrás, donde solo los remordimientos les esperan.

**Señor Oscuro**: Dime ahora, ¿lo veis más claro que antes?

El implacable espíritu de Arthas se sentía humillado, después de haberse entregado a la oscuridad. No obstante, después de estar arrodillado por el dolor, Arthas se erigió firmemente ante el pedestal de la Frostmourne, en señal de su entrega al servicio del Señor Oscuro.

**Arthas**: Si, ahora lo comprendo todo.

**Señor Oscuro**: ¡Este es un día conmemorable!, ¡El mundo antiguo donde reina la vida a llegado a su fin!, ¡Eh encontrado a mi formidable campeón, al gran sirviente, a mi hijo!

**Arthas**: Solo os serviré a vos, si me prometéis lo dicho anteriormente.

**Señor** **Oscuro**: Desde luego estoy dispuesto a pagar el precio por tu lealtad, Vos seréis mi mensajero de la muerte, y el Rey del Nuevo Orden De Los Malditos.

**Arthas**: Bien entonces, estoy a vuestro servicio… Rey Lich.

El cielo volvió a oscurecerse y las tinieblas se apoderaron del lugar como una espesa nube de humo cubriéndolo todo. Unos minutos después, salió al bosque un hombre acompañado de otros dos más que parecían cuidar su espalda. La armadura de este parecía estar hecha de un metal negro, compuesta por diversas caras demoníacas grabadas en ella. Era el mismísimo Arthas quien salía del lugar, con su espada Frostmourne enfundada en su espalda.

**Rey Lich**: De ahora en adelante, seréis nombrado Arthas, El Caballero De La Muerte, y espero sepáis cuál es vuestra primera misión.

**Arthas**: Si, lo sé, volver a casa.


End file.
